Walter Reed Army Medical Center, seven years ago, joined with other treatment centers in a co-operative effort for the purpose of conducting joint Clinical Investigation in patients with Gynecologic tumors; this group formed the Gynecologic Oncologic Group. The Group has undertaken Clinical Trials and other co-operative studies in an endeavor to advance knowledge in the curative and palliative management of patients with gynecologic cancer. Gynecologic Oncologists, Radiotherapists, Medical Oncologists, Pathologists, and Immunotherapists have banded together producing an adequate number of patients to answer significant questions in the treatment of gynecologic cancer. Data is being tabulated and abstracts are being written for the first six year protocol efforts. The next five years will show expansion of studies in all areas of gynecologic oncology and will further clarify some of the treatment dilemmas for the gynecologic oncology patient.